Something In The Red
by slytherinsangel
Summary: Not you're average R/HrThere is a very weird twist, major subplot that takes a very strong role very kool . PLZ R&R!!! *chap8 added*
1. Oh No

Something In The Red  
  
Chapter 1: Oh No .  
  
*****  
  
Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room to find everyone having fun, while Hermione studied. That wasn't a very strange sight to see, but it was only their second day back to Hogwarts. He was walking over to see what she could possibly be doing this early in the school year. Not even Snape had given homework and he was one of the meanest, self-centered, and hypocritical person he had ever met, much less a professor.  
  
Just as I was almost close enough to talk to her, without attracting the whole common room to my attention, it hit me how beautiful she was. She wasn't that annoying little girl that I had met for the first time in first year. No. Now she was taller and much prettier. She didn't have those big teeth anymore; after they were enlarged she had them put back to a normal size. Her hair was straight now. She had decided over the summer to keep it straight. As soon as I was closer she looked up, and I felt as if I could have drowned in her endless brown eyes.  
  
"Hey, Mione," I managed to find a seat near her that wasn't covered in books.  
  
"Hi, Ron. Where have you been? You seemed in a rush during dinner. Then you ran out half way through. I was so surprised that you ran out during a meal that I almost choked on my chicken. Then Ginny and Dean left not too long after you."  
  
"Well, you'll find out when Harry comes. Anyway, why and what could you possibly be studying already? It is only the second day of school you know," I asked very surprised.  
  
"I was looking through my new books trying to brush up on what I read over the summer. I had just stopped to reread a section in my Arithmancy book that I wasn't very familiar with," she said while stacking all of her books from the chairs on top of the table.  
  
We had just started to talk about some of the ways to punish Hermione for always being correct when Harry ran in.  
  
"Harry what is so exciting that you came running in? Did Malfoy get expelled already? If so lets have a party!" Hermione asked very surprised. Even when she had no clue what going on she looked great.  
  
"No Malfoy isn't expelled but I have great news. Do you want the short version or the long one?"  
  
"The long version," I said, only knowing part of what he was so happy about.  
  
"Yeah, I think we have enough time for you to give us the whole story," Hermione said looking at her watch. It was only 7:30.  
  
"The whole team wanted Fred and George to be the co-captains for our team," Harry started. "They didn't want to be the captains because they would be leaving the school next year. Also they wanted to quit the team so they could focus on the plans for their joke shop. The rest of the team voted me captain. Ron, Dean, and Ginny left during dinner because I wanted them to replace the people who were no longer on the team. Ron is a beater with Dean and Ginny is the keeper. Isn't that great?" He finished totally out of breath.  
  
"Ron why didn't you tell me you were a beater? That is the best news I have heard in ages," Hermione said apparently very angry.  
  
"Uhh. I just wanted Harry to give the good news. He is now the captain. I just thought that his news was more exciting," I weakly said putting my head down so I didn't have to look at her.  
  
"Well I am very glad that Harry is captain. But I figured that he would be the captain. You though. You get the chance to live your dream. Play quidditch," Hermione finished very upset.  
  
*****  
  
They were back in their dorms. Dean, Seamus, and Neville hadn't come up from the common room. They were throwing Dean and Ginny a party for making the team. Ron thought that it would be best if he told Harry how he felt about Hermione.  
  
"So, what was it that you said you wanted to talk about," Harry asked a bit puzzled the Ron was asking him about something and not Hermione.  
  
"Well, I thinkilikehermione," He said so quickly that Harry's face twisted in confusion.  
  
"What was that you said."?  
  
"I said I.THINK.I.LIKE.HERMIONE. Can you understand now? After I left the pitch I came right up. I saw her in the common room and all these thoughts about how beautiful she was just popped into my head."  
  
"Oh," he said slowly starting to understand exactly what I had just said. "Well did you tell her? You really should she would probably understand."  
  
"You know, I really don't think you understand. I like her. I don't know if she likes me. I do not want to make a fool of myself, especially in front of her."  
  
"I guess I know what you mean, but are you sure. She does seem to care about you a lot."  
  
"She cares about you a lot too."  
  
"Well you obviously didn't notice how excited she was about you making the team."  
  
"I thought she was mad at me."  
  
"That is one of the many reasons you are such an idiot," Harry said trying very hard not to laugh at his best friend.  
  
*****  
  
Then out of the blue a few weeks later.  
  
"Malfoy, shove it we weren't even bothering you. Now go away." Ron yelled. He tried not to attack Malfoy right on the spot.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Weasel, I wasn't talking to you was I. I was pretty sure I was talking to your deprived friend Potter." Malfoy said obviously mad that Ron had interrupted.  
  
"Now, I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he glared maliciously at Harry who just smirked. "I want to do for real. Not like in first year when I tricked you," he said very arrogantly. "We're in our sixth year and I believe that we can go through with a wizard duel on our own. Without tricks."  
  
"Fine. We'll duel. Only if Ron could come too. As my backup."  
  
"Okay. Then I get to bring Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Then see you tonight in the Astronomy tower at nine."  
  
*****  
  
Hermione unfolded a note that she found on her bed when she went up to her room for the night. It was about 8:00. The note read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
If we don't get back to the common room by 10:30. come get us from the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy, his lackeys, Ron, and I are going to duel. Don't worry about us.  
Your friend,  
Harry  
  
Oh what have you two gotten yourselves into this time was all that was going through her head.  
  
*****  
  
When they reached the Astronomy tower that night Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe were already waiting. Ron was walking in front of Harry. Malfoy smirked then so did Harry, even though Ron didn't know as then came to a halt.  
  
"Well so you finally decided to show."  
  
"Sorry, we were finishing an assignment."  
  
"Well let's get this over with."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward towards Ron and pulled him away. Ron could see that Draco and Harry had moved closer together and seemed to be talking. All of a sudden Harry yelled at Malfoy. He couldn't see what was happening anymore because Crabbe and Goyle had pulled him far away.  
  
Then Crabbe said something; "We had some special orders to dump you in an abandoned classroom."  
  
"Well, I won't let you," Ron tried to wriggle free, but he couldn't, Crabbe and Goyle had too strong of a grip.  
  
As soon as he tried to wriggle free again Crabbe punched him in the face. So did Goyle, and they proceeded to beat Ron up. Then Goyle said, "We also had orders that if you tried to get away to beat you up."  
  
That was the last thing Ron heard before he woke in the Hospital Wing. Harry had left Malfoy when he heard someone getting beat up. Ron was lucky that Madame Pomfrey was such a good healer. Harry told him that he was going to tell Hermione what happened.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was getting nervous. It was 10:45. She wanted to wait before she left, just in case they were running late. She was just leaving, when Harry ran in the portrait hole babbling something she couldn't understand. 


	2. The Plan

Something In The Red  
  
Chapter 2: The Plan  
  
*****  
  
"Harry, calm down. Now what did you just say?" Hermione asked while leading Harry to a couch in the empty common room.  
  
"It's Ron," Harry let out still panting from running. "We went for the duel and Crabbe and Goyle took him away. I didn't even notice that they took him away."  
  
"WHAT! How could you not notice that he was gone? Is everything okay? What happe ."  
  
Hermione didn't get to finish because Harry cut her off. "I was talking to Malfoy. He had said what he was going to do to Ron. Before I could go help him Malfoy had put me under the tickling charm and left me. I found Ron badly hurt after the charm wore off about an hour later. His arm was broken and was badly bruised. I brought him to the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey fixed his arm but his bruises were deep, so they are still there."  
  
"Oh my god Harry. I knew you should have never gone. Can I go see him? Does he know you're here?"  
  
"Ron knows I am here. I told him that I was going go tell you how he was. He was afraid that you might worry too much. I guess he was right. Madame Pomfrey is expecting me back too. She wants me stay the night just too be sure Malfoy didn't do anything else to me. You aren't supposed to be there though. If you really want to visit Ron though you can borrow my invisibility cloak."  
  
With that before Hermione could even say anything Harry went up to his dorm. A few minutes later he came back carrying his cloak.  
  
"Here," he said handing her the cloak. "If you want to go see him use this. Just make sure that you hide it back into my room, when you get back."  
  
Then he left without saying another word.  
  
"Should I go. Maybe he'll tell me what I want to hear. Well I guess I'll never know if I don't go," Hermione mumbled to herself in the empty common room. "I really haven't been sounding like myself lately. I guess I should talk to someone about my problem. For now I am going to go see Ron."  
  
Without a second thought she threw the cloak around herself and ran through the portrait hole.  
  
*****  
  
Somewhere along the way down to the Hospital wing she found herself crying. When will he ever notice me? I think even Harry knows I have a thing for him. Why do I have to like a guy that can't even tell that I have liked him since first year? Many more questions much like that kept running through Hermione's head.  
  
When she finally reached the hospital wing her eyes were red and puffy, but she had long since stopped crying. Now she was much too worried about Ron.  
  
She quickly found Ron. He was already asleep but his eyes were open as if he was waiting for something. Hermione just stared at his blue eyes. She felt as if she could fall into those endless blue pools. She looked at his firey red hair. It looked so perfect on him. He looked peaceful asleep, so innocent, so calm. As if he had never done anything wrong. She laughed at that. He was very protective and lost his temper very easily. That was one of the things that made her love him so much.  
  
He stirred a little. "Hermione, that you?" he asked very sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, its me. Now go back to sleep."  
  
She waited there until he fell back asleep. She wandered over to Harry's bed he wasn't asleep yet. She could tell because he was tossing and turning.  
  
"Hey, Harry."  
  
"Oh Hi Hermione. I thought you would come."  
  
"I am going to leave your cloak here. No one is out right now. Not even Filch. So I'll be going now. By the way when will you be coming back? I expect that you're coming back tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. I'll be back in the morning. I over heard Madame Pomfrey telling Ron that he could go back. in the evening."  
  
"Okay. See you in the morning."  
  
Then she left. She managed to slip out of the hospital wing without Madame Pomfrey noticing.  
  
*****  
  
When she got back to her dorm she was the last one in. That wasn't odd though she usually studied late. That's when she started to doubt that Ron liked her. He still treated her like she was just another one of the guys. It really hurt her because even after last year at the Yule Ball. She was his last resort. She decided to talk to someone about Ron tomorrow before Ron got back.  
  
Not unlike many other nights, she fell asleep crying.  
  
*****  
  
It was Sunday and they had no classes. Harry was back and everybody knew what had happened. Still they kept asking Harry the same questions that they always did. That meant talking to him was out of the question. She couldn't talk to Lavender because she was out with Her boyfriend Terry Boot for a while. I could talk to Ginny. No that would be way to awkward. That only left Parvati to talk to. This is going to be disastrous.  
  
*****  
  
"So Hermione, what was it you wanted to talk about," Parvati said obviously very amused.  
  
"Well it's about a boy. I really like him, but he never seems to notice me," I said trying not to let her know who I was talking about.  
  
"Lemme guess. This guy that is ignoring you is Ron," she said very coolly obviously knowing not only who it was but like she was waiting for this.  
  
"Wha," I said surprised. " How did you know? Is it really that obvious?" I looked down very embarrassed.  
  
"Well anyway what about Ron."  
  
"I want him to notice me. I want to know if he actually likes me or if he just thinks of me as his smart friend."  
  
"I though you were supposed to be one of the smartest girls in our year. Not even that the smartest person," she said extremely surprised. "He likes you don't worry. In fact he is just as obvious as you are. I think I know a way for Ron to notice you. I'll have to talk to Lavender first though. I have a feeling were going to need her help."  
  
*****  
  
"Harry, I have a bad feeling. I just talked to Parvati about Ron. She has a plan and she is getting Lavender involved."  
  
"Of course, Hermione, you're not going to have a good feeling. It is Parvati and Lavender."  
  
Before I could talk to him more, Fred and George pulled him away to see some of their newer pranks and items for their joke store.  
  
*****  
  
"So Hermione I heard that you need a little help getting a certain guy to notice you," Lavender said very excited. Parvati stood behind her nodding.  
  
"Yes," I managed to choke out.  
  
"Well you came to the right place." She swung open her closet door and started pulling out clothes.  
  
"What is happening?" I asked starting to seriously regret ever asking Parvati for help.  
  
"You'll see," Parvati said and started giggling. Then so did Lavender.  
  
"I really don't have a good feeling about this." That made them laugh even harder.  
  
Then they started their work.  
  
*****  
  
"Go on he's waiting down there. He just got back. Now go," Parvati urged me.  
  
"One sec this is very strange," I said trying to change their minds about me doing this.  
  
"You asked for this. Now go," Lavender egged me on.  
  
"But this wasn't the way I expected it to be," I tried to say but they both pushed me into the common room.  
  
I screamed when the pushed me. It was just after dinner so everybody was there. I felt all the eyes in the room on me.  
  
"Welcome Miss Hermione Granger," I heard Parvati and Lavender announce.  
  
I felt as if I was going to faint because of being embarrassed. 


	3. Surprise Surprise

Something In The Red  
  
Chapter 3: Surprise Surprise  
  
*****  
  
"Noooo," I heard Hermione scream. I saw her try to run back up to her dorm, but Lavender and Parvati stopped her. Then they pushed her in my direction.  
  
That was when I noticed exactly what she was wearing. Before I h just realized that it was something I that I wouldn't normally catch her wearing. The truth was she was wearing something that I would never even imagine her wearing.  
  
She had on red leather pants. That type that are really tight but the get very loose around the knee. I think I heard Ginny call them low rise flares before. Well, besides that Hermione had on the brightest shirt I had ever seen. It was a bright gold half halter top. She had her wavy that mad her face stand out. Even though it was covered with all that make up. The make up looked like she put on all the make up she could get. It was very pleasing.  
  
I was drooling any way despite all the make up. I thought that I was dreaming, more like a nightmare. I looked around the room to see if anyone else saw what I saw. There was a chance that I was seeing things. I did just come back from the Hospital Wing, with lots of injuries. They were staring too.  
  
"Do you see what I see?" I asked Harry who had been playing me in Wizard's Chess.  
  
"I see Hermione wearing clothes that you couldn't even pay her to wear. Trust me I have tried too pay her too. But something has got to be up. This is way beyond normal," Harry said giving a smirk to Hermione. A smirk that didn't seem trust worthy.  
  
"I agree. Your right," I said. Harry looked at me very surprised. "No. You perv. I mean this isn't normal and something is going on."  
  
"Oh," Harry said and suddenly looked ashamed of himself.  
  
Hermione was still making her way over, very reluctantly. Actually Lavender and Parvati had to keep pushing her in my direction. When she was only about ten feet away that's when it started.  
  
"Hermione go for it now." I heard Parvati say. Then bother her and lavender went down and sat in two seats next to each other. They had carefully chosen the best spot and reserved them, by putting up a sign and using a repealing charm.  
  
I saw Hermione suck up all her fear and stood up straight. I saw lavender mutter something but couldn't make it out. All of a sudden some music started. It was obvious that it was muggle music because everyone who didn't live near muggles had no clue who it was.  
  
Then it surprised me Hermione started to sing:  
  
'Dirrty  
  
Filthy  
  
Nasty  
  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
  
If you ain't dirrty... you ain't here to party!'  
  
She sang very tight. Like she was going to die any minute. She started to dance.  
  
'Ladies move, gentlemen move  
  
Somebody ring the alarm  
  
A fire on the roof  
  
Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)  
  
I said ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)  
  
Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)  
  
Ooh, I'm overdue  
  
Gimme some room, I'm comin' through  
  
Paid my dues, I'm in the mood  
  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinnin (show your hands)  
  
And let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
  
I need that ... to get me off  
  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off'  
  
Hermione started to move closer towards me still dancing. Even though she still looked like she was gonna die.  
  
'It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'  
  
Still jumpin', 6 in the morning  
  
Table dancin', glasses are crashin'  
  
No question, time for some action!  
  
Temperature's up (Can you feel it?)  
  
'Bout to erupt (so get)  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise...'  
  
That's when Fred and George decided to whistled to her. Then they got Lee Jordan too also. They obviously liked the show. A bit too much. I think I'll have to set them straight once this is over.  
  
'Gonna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival'  
  
By then half the boys in the common room were cheering Hermione on. Personal note: seek revenge on half of the boys in the common room.  
  
'Ahh, heat is up  
  
So ladies, fellas, drop your cups  
  
Body's hot from front to back  
  
Move your ass, I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers (low fo' sho')  
  
Shake a little somethin' (On the floor)  
  
I need that ... to get me off  
  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off'  
  
With those few words every singe guy in the common room was cheering her on and telling her to come to them. By then Hermione was really getting into the song and dance, and was still slowly coming towards me. Personal note: seek revenge on every guy in the common room.  
  
'Let's get open, cause a commotion  
  
We're still goin', 8 in the morning  
  
There's no stoppin', we keep it poppin'  
  
Hard rockin', everyone's talkin'  
  
Be all you got (give it to me)  
  
Just hit the spot  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise...  
  
Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival'  
  
Then Seamus decided to get up and try to grope Hermione. Luckily Lavender noticed him and stopped him before he could get to close to her. Personal note: Kill Seamus when we get to out dorm.  
  
'Here it comes  
  
It's the one you been waitin' on  
  
Get up, get it up  
  
Yo, that's what's up  
  
Givin' just what you want to the maximum  
  
Uh oh  
  
Here we go'  
  
'You can tell when the music starts to drop  
  
That's when we take it to the parking lot  
  
And I betcha somebody's gonna call the cops  
  
Uh oh's, here we go's  
  
Ohh... yeahh...'  
  
That was when Hermione finally was right in front of me. She touched my cheek and then climbed on top of my chair. And continued to dance.  
  
'Gonna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Gonna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival'  
  
That's when I realized exactly what she was doing. Then she jumped down and continued to dance. Personal note: tell Hermione to stop hanging around with Parvati and Lavender. I hope she knows they are two of the three biggest sluts in the school. Or should I say four now.  
  
'Wanna get rowdy  
  
Let's get a little unruly  
  
Wanna get dressed in a hurry  
  
Let's get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Let's get a little unruly  
  
Wanna get dressed in a hurry  
  
Let's get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival'  
  
As soon as she finished the song, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and ran into her dorm with Lavender and Parvati following.  
  
*****  
  
"Hermione, that was great," Parvati said locking the door so no one else could get in.  
  
"Yeah, she's right it looked good to," Lavender said.  
  
"I have to admit that was fun. I was a bit scared at first, but it turned out not so scary by the end," Hermione said sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Did you see Ron's face? Or should I say every single guy in Gryffindor?" Lavender said. Then all three started to giggle.  
  
"We are lucky McGonagall didn't come in during your little show."  
  
Hermione and lavender just nodded.  
  
"Well, just wait for the next show two nights from now. I can't wait. Oh and remind me to send a thank you to Christina Aguilera," and they started laughing like crazy again.  
  
*****  
  
I like most of the other guys in the common room were in shock. But not a bad shock, at least for most. I was very mad at Hermione. All I could think of was why would she do that. I think I was starting to regret liking Hermione in the first place.  
  
***** 


	4. Breakfast Fun

Something In The Red  
  
Chapter 4: Breakfast Fun  
  
And now for your feature presentation. *very loudly* Dundundun dundundundundun *mom comes in wat are you doing. Oh nothing mom. muwhahahahahaha*  
  
*****  
  
I woke up extra early for my second show. Actually I still had an hour to sleep but Lavender and Parvati were too excited. Hermione sat up groggily in her bed while her roommates kept talking.  
  
"I can't wait to see their faces when they see your real performance," Parvati said trying not to giggle.  
  
"Yeah and imagine their faces when they realize that last night was only a preview of the new Hermione."  
  
I finally got up and walked over too my new wardrobe and got out a new school outfit. Almost all my old clothes had been stored away. I glanced at Parvati and lavender's part of the closet. I thought it was amazing before that they fit all those clothes each into that little closet. At the end of first year, they finally told me that they had used an expanding spell. Then I went to the bathroom and got ready for the day and the final show.  
  
When I came back out Lavender and Parvati had already left. I was glad about that. They were a bit annoying at times.  
  
I am still in shock that Lavender and Parvati, the Gryffindor female sluts, were helping me Hermione Cescily Granger, the bookworm, get the guy of my dreams. The other two Gryffindor sluts are Seamus and Harry. Seamus wasn't much of a surprise. He had all was always a bit fruity.  
  
I was surprised when I found out Harry was a slut. Had only gone out with one person, before. Sorry I can't tell you who it is because we made a pact that we don't mention the name outside our little annual meetings. That person broke his heart and for some reason started banging anyone he could get. He even tried to get me but I told him no. When he wouldn't let it go that was when I admitted to him that I liked Ron.  
  
I looked over to check the clock it was already 8:10. Breakfast starts at 8:30. I better hurry. On my way out I looked at the mirror. Today I had my red plaid low rise hip huggers with a black tank top. They had allowed us to wear whatever we wanted starting this year as long as we had our house robes and no inappropriate clothes.  
  
I started down to the Great Hall not going too fast because I was too caught up in thought. In the back of my head I knew I was gonna be late. But with a grand entrance like that will just make the show even better.  
  
*****  
  
I swung the doors open and everyone stared. I was finally used to that. I flung both of my hands into the air, that was the signal for Parvati to start the music.  
  
I started down the center of the Great Hall And started to dance. That's when the little voice in the back of my head start shouting 'Heyy this is a bigger crowd than last time. I don't think you can do this.' But I had to go on.  
  
I started to sing:  
  
'Tell you what I did last night  
  
I came home, say, around a quater to three  
  
Still so high  
  
Hypnotized  
  
In a trance  
  
From the body its, so butter and brown and tantalizing  
  
You woulda thought I needed help from this feeling that I felt  
  
So shook I had to catch my breath  
  
Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head  
  
Oh my  
  
Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet  
  
Oh my  
  
Ooh, some kinda touch careesing my face  
  
Oh my  
  
Ooh I'm turning red  
  
Who could this be?'  
  
The Gryffindor boys were cheering me on. The Same that they did last night. Professor Snape looked furious. Then to top it off Dumbledore just held an hand up and mumbled something like 'lets just wait and see what happens'. The boys from the other houses were in shock.  
  
'I tried and I tried to avoid  
  
but this thing was happening  
  
Swollow my pride  
  
Let it ride and party  
  
But this body felt just like mines  
  
I got worried  
  
I looked over to the left  
  
A reflection of myself  
  
That's why I couldn't catch my breath  
  
Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head  
  
Oh my  
  
Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet  
  
Oh my  
  
Ooh, some kinda touch careesing my face  
  
Oh my  
  
Ooh I'm turning red  
  
Who could this be?  
  
Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head  
  
Oh my  
  
Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet  
  
Oh my  
  
Ooh, some kinda touch careesing my face(or is it Legs)  
  
Oh my'  
  
Finally boys from the other houses were starting to have fun. And Hermione was defiantly having fun because she was dancing up a storm. I heard some guys saying something but I couldn't really hear over the music. I didn't really pay attention to them either.  
  
Then Lavender came over and began to sing her part.  
  
'(I looked over to the left)  
  
Umm I was looking so good I couldn't reject myself  
  
(I looked over to the left)  
  
Umm I was feeling so good I had to touch myself  
  
(I looked over to the left)  
  
Umm I was eyein my thighs butter pecan brown  
  
(I looked over to the left)  
  
Umm comin outta my shirt and then the skirt came down'  
  
Then I took back over and moved over towards Ron. And started to give him another lap dance like the night before. Despite all the moans of disappointment and cat calls. Lavender went back and sat down next to Parvati and tried not to laugh.  
  
'Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head  
  
Oh my  
  
Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet  
  
Oh my  
  
Ooh, some kinda touch careesing my face  
  
Oh my  
  
Ooh I'm turning red  
  
Who could this be?  
  
Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head  
  
Oh my  
  
Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet  
  
Oh my  
  
Ooh, some kinda touch careesing my face  
  
Oh my  
  
Ooh I'm turning red  
  
Who could this be?  
  
Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head  
  
Oh my  
  
Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet  
  
Oh my  
  
Ooh, some kinda touch careesing my face  
  
Oh my  
  
Ooh I'm turning red  
  
Who could this be?  
  
Ooh My'  
  
I ended the song and sat down infront of Ron on the Gryffindor table. The music started to fade but I new it wasn't over. The music started up again and I started to sing again. And I started bopping back and forth.  
  
'I love you a bushel and a peck  
  
bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck  
  
hug around the neck and a barrel in a heap  
  
barrel in a heap and I'm talking in my sleep  
  
about you'  
  
Then Parvati and Lavender jumped up. And said.  
  
'About you'  
  
I sang  
  
'about you'  
  
Then they said:  
  
'my heart is leapin I'm havin trouble sleepin'  
  
I continued as I jumped off the tableand went back to the center of the Great Hall skipping.  
  
'Cuz I love you a bushel and a peck  
  
you bet your pretty neck I do'  
  
Then we started to sing 'doodle oodle oodle doodle oodle oodle doodle oodle ooo' with that Lavender and Parvati ran out of the Great Hall. I turned to go with them.  
  
I stopped at the door, turned around and ended the song. 'Buh bye now' I gave a little giggle and ran out the hall.  
  
The last thing I saw was Ron's mouth hanging open. I can't wait to hear what Ron has to say when we got to potions in an hour.  
  
***** 


	5. Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Something In The Red  
  
Chapter 5: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!  
  
well on to the story .  
  
*****  
  
It took a few minutes to recover from Hermione's latest escapade. Actually Harry had to slap me across the face before I snapped out of it. Hermione was acting like the old Hermione that everyone knew and loved. Well at least that I loved.  
  
"Ron, are you okay? You still look pretty dazed," Harry asked just when I was going into another trance.  
  
All I could say though wasn't very much. "Did you see Hermione? Has she gone bloody mad? And Dumbledore just sat there and let her go." I started to ramble. Eventually starting to yell at everyone for not trying to stop her. Then I saw out of the corner of my eye Draco starting to smirk and talk, about how great that show was and how he never knew that Hermione had it in her, to his fellow Slytherin scumbags.  
  
I lost it. It was bad enough that the person I was crazy about lost her bloody mind and turned into a slutty bimbo. Malfoy enjoying the show that was put on by one of my best friends just sent me over the edge. I ran across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table where Malfoy was sitting.  
  
"I didn't know that Granger could be such a slut. Pansy is going to have some competition," Draco said to me but also directed the last comment to Pansy who was sitting across the table. Pansy started to object but stopped when Malfoy held up his hand. Pansy was very annoyed so she started to talk to Millicent about how much of a jerk Draco was.  
  
"Hermione is not a slut," he said even though in the back of his head he knew that it was true." She is a genius and a hell of a good friend. But you would know about intelligence or friends because you hang around with those idiots," I said pointing a Crabbe and Goyle. "And they aren't even friends just henchmen. Your workers." Crabbe and Goyle snarled at him because they were convinced Malfoy was their friend. Malfoy didn't move just continued to listen, " Because you have no friends.  
  
Ron knew he had pushed it too far, but it was too late know. Malfoy stood up and was so furious that he didn't even bother to grab his wand.  
  
"You truly think that Weasel don't you." I nodded. "Well then, I want to see the best you got. Punch me. Its not like you could actually Harm my beautiful face. Your too weak," his drawl became increasingly slow and vicious with every word. His smirk was none that he had never seen before, but Ron didn't let that bother him. Too much.  
  
Ron had turned as red as his hair and new shirt. "You underestimate me, Ferret boy."  
  
I put up my fists like Harry showed me. Over the summer he insisted that I watched what muggles called boxing. Harry had said it might come in handy in a physical fight in the wizarding world because it looks silly. The way the stances are put the punches end up being five times as deadly. Harry was right. Malfoy started to laugh.  
  
I went for my first swing at him but something stopped me. When I turned around Harry was standing there holding my wrist from punching Malfoy. Malfoy turned and left the great Hall glad that he didn't get punched in the face. Also he didn't want to stay around to see if he was going to get punched later. Crabbe and Goyle like always were too busy eating to notice that their ringleader had even left.  
  
"Don't hit him. I showed you how to box for when you have a good reason to fight. Malfoy isn't worth it."  
  
"What do you mean he isn't worth it. He has been torturing us since first year. An he just called Hermione a slut," I yelled very aggravated that I didn't get to hit Malfoy.  
  
"Ron take a look around you. Do you even see Draco here? Why would you waste your time going after him?"  
  
"Look at you Harry you changed. You don't want me to hit Malfoy. And you called him Draco. Since when Have you called him Draco?" By then a crowd had started to form around the two of the infamous Gryffindor trio to see the fight. "You are not the only one to change Hermione did too. I say you have lost your bloody minds. Am I the only one here who hasn't," I yelled very exhausted.  
  
"I have been calling Malfoy Draco for a while now. Since the begging of the year. I only call him Malfoy when I am mad. And of course I changed Ron. If you haven't noticed everyone has. The question is why haven't you?"  
  
"I haven't changed because there is no need for change."  
  
"Everyone changes. I went from plain old Harry or to some the Boy-Who- Lived. Then I was Harry one of the Gryffindor sluts. Now I am just Harry the boy with friends. Do you really want to be boring old Ron Weasley of the burrow, youngest Weasley boy, and the one who can't live up to his brothers."  
  
"Harry you have definitely changed. And not for the better. You may have friends. But don't count me as one," I said then stormed out of the Great Hall and headed to talk to Hermione. I knew she would be studying for the potions quiz. She may have changed but I knew that was one thing she couldn't help. Harry followed but I was sure he wasn't following me. I was right Harry Headed off towards the dungeons. Maybe I will ask him why if we every become friends again. So far that wasn't looking like that was going to happen anytime soon.  
  
Everyone back in the Great Hall was staring in utter shock.  
  
Dumbledore noticed what that commotion had caused. "Everyone please finish your breakfast and exit immediately. Go straight to class no lingering for friends, or house points will be taken."  
  
He knew that this fight could easily lead to the imbalance of the school. He could not nor would let that happen for the school's sake and everyone's well being.  
  
*****  
  
I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was already at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "The password"  
  
"Orlipo scandio"  
  
I went through the portrait hole and as I suspected sitting in a corner of the common room was Hermione just wrapping up last minute studying for the quiz in twenty minutes. I noticed that she changed back into clothes that you normally see her wear.  
  
"Heyy Mione. Just having some last minute studying. I would guess you didn't have much time too preparing for those shows."  
  
"One question. Was I any good? Did I go on too strong? No body is calling me a slut? Right?" Hermione asked very worried and apparently trying to pick out her most troublesome questions floating around in her head.  
  
"Calm down. There is nothing to worry about. The only person that called you a slut were those bloody annoying slytherins. But are you surprised they always have something negative to say. Anyway why would you care you were great," he said trying not to mention that it lead to a fight with both Malfoy and Harry.  
  
"Okay thanks Ron. You can be so reassuring. So do you want to go meet Harry in potions now?" She said finally calming down and breathing.  
  
"No I don't think so. He'll be fine with out us."  
  
"Are you sure?" She looked towards me but I couldn't look back afraid she would figure it out. But I knew there was a reason that she was that smart. "Ron you two had a fight didn't you. What was it about this time?" Secretly in the back of her head she knew that her provocative actions were probably the cause of it. Though she didn't want to admit it.  
  
Ron didn't say anything he just nodded. Then he motioned form them to leave.  
  
They walked in almost silence down to the potions room. Only Hermione asking why he like the Chudley Canons since they lose so much. That didn't help much because Ron just glared at her. Neither of them could bring themselves to say anything to each other.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile Harry had caught up with Draco.  
  
"You stupid idiot. Why did you insult Hermione. Don't expect me to save you ass ever again. I am warning you if Ron tries to swing at you I am gonna cheer him on. You could have ruined our deal."  
  
"Shut it Potter. He came up to me and said all that shit. And if you think I was going to take it you have lost your mind."  
  
"The deal was you secretly go out with Lavender and Parvati. And they work on getting Ron and Hermione together."  
  
Draco nodded a bit surprised at how much like a slytherin Harry acted like when he was angry or scamming.  
  
"Now you are going sit next to me in potions. I am going to keep an eye on you so you can't screw anything else up."  
  
*****  
  
I almost freaked out when I saw that Harry was already at class and was sitting next to the git Malfoy. Who did he think he was a bloody Slytherin.  
  
I leaned over and asked Hermione, "You better talk some since into Harry. I know we had a fight but to be so petty that he hangs out with a Slytherin. And Malfoy at that he must have really lost it.  
  
*****  
  
Pansy looked over and saw Draco sitting next to Potter. Why would they be sitting together? Are they becoming friends? Nahh. Something is up. I am gonna find out and put a stop to it.  
  
When Draco looked back he could have sworn that Pansy had on that evil looking planning face. This is not going pretty. Especially because Pansy is involved. ***** 


	6. Malfoy, The Problem Child

Something In The Red  
  
Chapter 6: Malfoy, The Problem Child  
  
Well on to the story.  
  
*****  
  
Potions was going along as normal, well at least as normal as potions get go. Until, Snape noticed that Malfoy and Potter were sitting together. He must have thought something was up because he wanted to mess with their minds, so he decided not to pick on Potter.  
  
That left a lot of time to let Harry wonder why Ron kept staring at him. Then it hit him he was sitting next to Draco. Harry had been having so much time with Draco lately that being around him didn't seem odd.  
  
Getting Ron and Hermione together was going to be hard, and mostly on him. For the price of getting his best friends that were in love together, he was going to have to sacrifice one of his two best friends, maybe even both.  
  
*****  
  
I kept trying to tell Ron to stop staring. "There was probably a perfectly good reason that he was sitting with Malfoy," I told Ron when we were leaving potions.  
  
"Yeh, either he is trying to get a new best friend, since I won't be. Or he has totally lost his bloody mind. Personally I think that it is both," Ron said extremely angry.  
  
"Ron. Stop over reacting. You are starting to cause a commotion. Harry must have had a perfectly good reason. Its not our business, its his life not ours. Besides he hasn't done anything wrong to you," Hermione yelled. They had gone into a deserted classroom but left the door open so some people could still here her yelling.  
  
" Hermione you have no clue what you are talking about. Harry is just with Malfoy because I won't be his friend. And he has done something wrong to me. He stopped me from hitting Malfoy. There would be no problem if Malfoy were in the hospital wing. But it wasn't only that." People had started to flock into the classroom when they heard all the noise.  
  
"You know what, Ron, I really don't want to know. Harry has been your best friend since our first year. And knowing Harry I am sure that it wasn't as one sided as you make it sound," Hermione was screeching, Ron was making her so furious they way he could talk about his best friend that way. By then the room was completely crowded, but they didn't notice, they were to blinded by their rage.  
  
"Well you can think what you want. But you weren't there you don't know the truth," Ron said running out of things to say.  
  
"Maybe I wasn't there, but I am sure that I know the truth better than you," Hermione snapped back at him. Then she turned abruptly and stormed out the room, finally noticing all the people and blushing. Hermione headed straight for her dorm  
  
While she was leaving Ron just stared and her and muttered, "I'm sorry." No one noticed it because they were to enveloped in Hermione's dramatic exit.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, at the end of class, Harry and Draco had exited last. Then they suddenly heard what sounded like Hermione yelling. They tried to find where the noise was coming from but it was useless, there were too many classrooms around that they could be in.  
  
That's when they noticed a few people heading towards and classroom. And sure enough That's where Ron and Hermione were. Harry was too far back to get a good look at them. Which was good because he didn't want to get involved. Or at least more than he had to be.  
  
Then Harry caught something Ron said. It hurt him to think that Ron was making horrible assumptions about him and using one moment to back it up. It was starting to remind him of what happened just the year before. It had caused the whole school chaos and he wanted to try to prevent that from happening again.  
  
He leaned over to Draco who had been listening intently and whispered, " I think we should go."  
  
Draco decided reluctantly that he should leave because Harry wanted him to. Well not only that, but Harry sounded upset about what Ron had been saying and he didn't want another yelling match to start with him and Harry, to cause attention and make Ron even madder at Harry.  
  
Harry didn't deserve that he was just trying to get his two best friends to go out and he got caught in something that he never wanted to be caught in. Right now Harry needed a friend, not an enemy.  
  
*****  
  
When Hermione reached her dorm she flopped down on her bed and started to cry. She was angry at Ron for making those assumptions. She was going to have to talk to Harry soon. It was a Monday so she didn't have any more classes until after lunch, and she still had an hour and a half before lunch. She decided she was going to try to study off her problems, even though she knew she couldn't do that. She would question Harry at lunch.  
  
*****  
  
Malfoy had it decided he would be friends with Harry, but only until he got his real friends back, that is. When they reached another deserted classroom, (one that wasn't filled with people) to talk about how they were going to get Ron and Hermione together if Harry couldn't get anywhere near Ron, without a verbal brawl, he made his move.  
  
"So Harry," Draco said speaking softly but not to nice to sound suspicious, " I know."  
  
He was cut off by Harry, "Since when do you call me Harry?"  
  
"Um, I don't know," Draco stumbled not knowing what he should say, " I just thought."  
  
Draco was cut off again, "It's okay. I was just wondering. It's just you have always called me 'Potter' until now. Well, what were you going to say before I interrupted?" Harry said, actually sorry about cutting him off.  
  
"Well I know you and Ron aren't really on speaking terms. And I also know that I was the one who pretty much caused it. So Iwantedtomakeituptoyoubybeingyourfriend," Draco rushed through the last part hoping he wouldn't catch onto what he said.  
  
"What did you say? I unfortunately don't understand speed language. Even though I should learn considering a lot of people have been using it on me lately," Harry said with false laughter in his voice. I could tell that he was still pretty upset about the whole Ron thing.  
  
So I told him without making him wait. "You dimwit," I said angrily, " I said that I wanted to make to you the whole Ron thing as much as I can by offering you the privilege of being my friend," I said with the arrogance I picked up from watching my father. Then I held out my hand the same way I did in first year. Except this time he took my hand and a new friendship began.  
  
*****  
  
I stopped studying after only a half hour because I couldn't thing straight. All I could think of was Ron and Harry. I had to go talk to someone. I couldn't talk to Harry, he would be too hard to find. But Ron would be easy. Ever since he made the team anytime he was mad or something was bothering him he would go to the quidditch pitch. Just to fly. He said it cleared his mind. I didn't say anything about it, because everyone has a place like that. My place is books.  
  
So I headed down to the pitch. I was right he was there, flying laps. I decided to wave him down and hoped he would come luckily he did. I ran up to him he seemed much happier and calm now.  
  
"I am so sorry Ron," I blurted out. " I didn't mean it I was just so angry. You were saying such horrible things about Harry and I couldn't bear to hear it any more. Harry is one of my best friends too. I know you must have had a reason. You wouldn't have said anything other wise."  
  
I kept going but Ron stopped me. He placed his for finger on my lips, then took it away and started talking. " Hermione don't worry I was just angry that Harry had sat wit Malfoy instead of us. It just heated me that he would sit with someone else, and Malfoy at that. But what I really wanted to know was why you came down here."  
  
By then I had forgotten why I had come, I was just so happy to see him. Then I remembered that before I had stormed out on him he had said that Harry had something else about him, so I asked. "Before I so rudely stormed out on you, which I am really sorry about. I truly am. It wasn't very nice," I had started apologizing again; so Ron egged me on to get to the point. "Well anyway, you had said that Harry had said something about you right? What was it?" I asked.  
  
Ron got straight to the point, "Well he told me that I was still the same Ron he always knew. And that I hadn't changed. Also that I wasn't trying to be better, I was trying to hide and not have to grow up. And I am not mad at him. I am Glad he told me because I realized that he is right. And I think by admitting all of this I am already starting to change."  
  
It took me a moment to absorb what he was saying. I was so excited for him. Then I looked down at my watch and I noticed that lunch was just starting. We had to hurry up and get to lunch or the choices wouldn't be in our favor, or at least mine. They were: Get to lunch late and have a grand entrance. Personally I had enough of those. Then we would have to answer questions all lunch long and barely eat. Or. Completely skip lunch and not get to eat at all. Ron wasn't too happy about that idea considering he loves to eat.  
It would have to bee choice one because I was still hungry from not being able to eat breakfast this morning due to the performance.  
  
"Hello, Grand Entrance # 3," I mumbled to my self as soon as we got inside the castle. 


	7. Malfoy, The Problem Child part 2

Something In The Red  
  
Chapter 7: Malfoy, The Problem Child part2  
  
And now for your feature presentation  
  
*****  
  
Luckily, when Ron and I walked into the Great Hall there weren't many people there, and those who where were too busy talking to notice our entrance. We walked over to Gryffindor table and found a seat near Dean and Seamus.  
  
Lunch went on as I usually did. Ron was talking about quidditch to Seamus and Dean, while I read. I had Arithmancy next and we were going to have a quiz, so I was triple checking the facts. Normally I would have done this before lunch, but I had to go talk to Ron. I am really glad I did.  
  
To think it was all about Harry again. Everything seems to be about him. He always overshadows Ron. I feel bad for Ron. He is such a great person, protective, caring, sweet, and humble. But I know that it isn't Harry's fault. You can tell by the look in his eyes that everything is all so much bigger than him tat he has no way to control it. By the way where is Harry? I really need to find out what he was thinking when he said all of those things.  
  
I looked around the Great Hall, but I couldn't find him. Oh well, I will talk to him after Arithmancy.  
  
"Hey, Ron have you seen Harry while we were in here? I really need to talk to him and I was busy studying since we have been in here," I questioned him, hoping he had.  
  
"Nope. Sorry Mione. You'll see him later though won't you? Why is it urgent or something," he asked worried.  
  
"No. Not really," I said shaking my head and gathering up my books.  
  
"Oh. Okay good."  
  
"Hermione," Seamus said, stopping talking to Dean for a moment. " You're looking for Harry right?"  
  
"Yeah," I answered warily as I picked up my last book.  
  
"Well, Dean and I saw him and Malfoy leave together a few minutes before you got here. Would have thought you would have ran into each other."  
  
"Oh," I said wondering why they had left together. "Oh well, I will just talk to him later." I glanced at my watch. 1:30. "I'm late. I have to go. If I don't leave now I will be late for Arithmancy," I said throwing my backpack on. I noticed that almost everyone had left except us.  
  
"What time is it," Ron asked.  
  
"1:30," I yelled back as I dashed for the door.  
  
"Crap," I heard Ron yell. Then I heard a loud thud. I turned around and saw Ron scrambling to get up from the floor. I chuckled then ran realized I really had to get to class. I heard Seamus laughing for a long time before it died down.  
  
*****  
  
I made it to Arithmancy just in time. I sat down in my normal seat next to Padma Patil. That's when I noticed Draco sitting there so innocently what a joke. Then I noticed he looked happy he wasn't smiling but he didn't have on his normal smirk. Then we made eye contact. Instead of his normal glare that he would usually do, this time he smiled.  
  
I had to take double take before I realized that he had just smiled. I really need to find out what is going on between Harry and him. Then class started I am going to have a word with Malfoy the second class gets out.  
  
*****  
  
Before I even knew it class was over. I only gained 20 points for Gryffindor considering my mind kept drifting off topic.  
  
"Malfoy, I need to talk to you," I noticed that he didn't stop. "Now."  
  
He stopped moving and his cheery attitude suddenly dropped about 20 notches on a ten-notch scale. He was back to his normal self.  
  
"Yes," he sneered. "Hermione?" he raised his eyebrow for emphasis. I was taken aback when Malfoy called me by my actual name and not Granger or mudblood.  
  
"Umm," I mumbled forgetting what I was going to ask.  
  
"Quick, I have a previous engagement to attend to and I do not intend to be late like you almost were for class today."  
  
That was definitely the Malfoy I knew. Which know made it so much easier to talk to him. But no I wondered about what he meant by his previous engagement.  
  
"What is going on between you and Harry? For as long as I can remember you and Harry couldn't even stand being in the same room as each other. Now. Now you are always together. Harry is supposedly sticking up for you. You go off together. And now all of a sudden you look like a little kid that just got all the ice cream in the world. Tell me what is up. What is this previous engagement? And I am not letting you go anywhere until you tell me," I had backed him into a corner so he couldn't escape.  
  
"Well since you won't let me leave until I tell you I will tell you the very short version. I don't want to waste me breathe on you when I have better things to do. Harry and I are just learning to stand each other. For the reason, don't even bother asking I will not tell and risk Harry going off at me again. I have had enough of that today. If you are wondering why I was so happy it is because Harry has agreed to something that he couldn't refuse. Or I personally think would want to. And where I have to go is absolutely none of you business. I told you more than I even had to in the first place. And it is with Harry. Now, I have told you would you kindly let me though," he finished angrily.  
  
He went to push me aside, but I moved out of his way anyway. I gaped at him as he hurried along down the corridor then turned right. I had a strong urge to follow him and find out what was going on, but I decided that it would be best if I let them be. I still hadn't talked to Harry yet. Hopefully, Harry would tell me more than that bastard.  
  
*****  
  
Harry was waiting in the empty classroom that he and Draco had decided to meet in. Harry was starting to get worried. Draco was never late. Actually he was usually the first one there. Then suddenly he saw an enclosing form. He knew that it was Draco when he saw his platinum hair shine in the dark room only lit by a small crack in window.  
  
Harry could tell that he shouldn't tell Draco that Ron and Hermione still aren't together and they would have to keep working on it. He also didn't want to say that Ron was barely talking to him. He noticed that Draco's silvery grey eyes were fully engulfed in rage.  
  
"Umm," Harry said approaching Draco warily. "What's wrong? You don't look too happy. Completely opposite from the way I last saw you which wasn't too long ago."  
  
"Well for your information, Dumbass, you stupid friend confronted me. God damn mublood. If I weren't so afraid of one of your lashings should would be in the hospital wing right now," Draco said finishing with a sigh and elegantly flopping down on the blue stared couch in the room.  
  
"Wait hold on," Harry said starting to get very aggravated. "Calm down. Did I not tell you not to call her a mudblood or even Granger? You are out for a severe lashing if you don't tell me exactly what happened." Harry sat down on the couch next to Draco. "Now do you know why she asked you?"  
  
Draco started to calm down. "Well, I did call her Hermione," he had trouble getting out that last word. "But she wouldn't let me leave. I had to tell her. Something. It wasn't much. It was either that or face you. I am starting to think that it was a lose-lose situation. Or at least for me," Draco said cringing and slowly getting up and slinking towards the door.  
  
Harry noticed it Draco's exit. "Oh, no you don't. Get back over here," Harry said patting the couch. Draco sat back down, but as far away from Harry as possible. There was that Slytherin that Draco noticed in him. Draco started to wonder why Harry hadn't been placed in Slytherin. He would have fit right in. Oh no wait stop thinking about that I am about to get yelled at for the second time today. "Now tell me what you told her." Harry looked very intimidating. No. No he doesn't. He is just trying to make me his slave. But Harry wouldn't do that. He isn't like that. Always thinking about others. I should be able to trust him. I should be the one he should be watching out for. But no. Harry has to go and trust me. Why am I helping him in the first place?  
  
I was snapped out of my thoughts when Harry started talking again. "Hello. Draco, you there? Answer me. Now!" Harry slapped me across the face.  
  
"What was that for," I yelled.  
  
"You didn't answer me. Went into some sort of a trance. Don't forget you said something to Hermione, which means we don't have much time. What did you tell her?"  
  
"I only told her that we were just staring to tolerate each other. Now I have to go. Do my homework or something," I rushed out of the room completely embarrassed.  
  
"What is wrong with me," I mumbled. I kept thinking that over and over until I reached my dorm. Glad I have my own room this year. I went to go throw my backpack my bed. Then I realized that I didn't have it. Then remembered that I had left it in the room. I ran back to the room, but it was gone and so was Harry. He must have taken it this is not good.  
  
I was working on my homework with Ron, when Harry came into the common room with an extra backpack. "Who's backpack is that," I asked him  
  
He ignored that question and asked his own. "Mione, did you talk to Dra. . .Malfoy today?"  
  
"Yes. And I have been meaning to talk to you too.'  
  
"Do you have a minute? We need to talk NOW!"  
  
****** plz r&r 


	8. Answers and Worry

Something In The Red  
  
Chapter 8: Answers and Worry  
  
And now for your feature presentation  
  
*****  
  
I dragged Hermione into a secluded corner of the common room. Was Hermione crazy? She must be, ruining something that was meant to help her.  
  
"What's such the rush Harry?" Hermione whispered questioning me, while sitting down in the nearest couch.  
  
"You let me talk first," I glared at her. She didn't seem to like it because she squirmed in her seat. "Why the hell were you talking to Dra.. Malfoy?" I looked at her waiting for and answer. Also wondering how I could have slipped up calling Malfoy Draco in less than five minutes.  
  
"Well, I was worried. You have been rude, isolated, and hanging out with Malfoy. I didn't know any reason why you would be around that ferret face." Hermione looked up at me with sad and concerned brown eyes.  
  
"What I do or don't do is completely my business and absolutely none of yours," I raged.  
  
"I was just wor."  
  
"Save it," I sat down on the chair next to Hermione, "Now just get on to what you wanted to tell me."  
  
"Well," Hermione stuttered. "I you and Malfoy have been all buddy buddy and I couldn't figure why. Harry, Ron told me that you stuck up for Malfoy. Is that true?" Hermione asked with worry clearly in her eyes. Harry looked down so he didn't have to look eye-to-eye.  
  
"Malfoy and I have formed an alliance, for a cause that can not be revealed to you yet. Any other petty questions?"  
  
Hermione's grief lifted slow but then dropped down into a sad feeling when she took the last thing I said as an insult. "I just wanted to know. But that makes me wonder. Why would you form an alliance with Malfoy of all people? Why?"  
  
"Because," my anger was dying down, "Malfoy was the only one who could help in this situation. He may be and insufferable git. But he was the only one I would be able to trust right now. At least, that wouldn't tell the wrong people. Or no one would ever believe it. Besides, Draco is not really as bad as he seems. He just strives to get what he wants and will do anything for it at all costs. You would probably like him," I looked up at Hermione's horror stricken face.  
  
"Mione, what is wrong?"  
  
"Harry, do you know what you just said."  
  
"I said that Malfoy isn't that bad."  
  
"No. Well, yes. But that wasn't all you said. You called him Draco. That is why I am worried about you. You have been doing that very often lately. I noticed it, but didn't think that it was much so I just ignored it. But it keeps happening more and more. You are lucky Ron hasn't noticed it. He would have another fit. If you keep it up though even he will." I realized that I had said Draco. I really need to watch what I say or they will figure out what is going on  
  
"It's nothing Hermione," I said getting very aggravated. "I told you already that we have an alliance and agreed to address each other by our first names."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why Hermione. Why. Do you really want to know," my frustration and anger was reaching a point of no return. "Well, if I am correct I have the right not to say anything to you about anything."  
  
"Harry, please. I am not trying to force you," Hermione pleaded with me.  
  
"No!" I said standing up. The eyes of the common room turned to Harry in the corner with Hermione  
  
"Harry, don't do anything rash."  
  
"You don't want to me to do anything rash you say! Huh. Well screw you to hell! Don't talk to me!" I screamed. I dashed up to my common room.  
  
On the way up, I sensed that Hermione had ran into the comfort of Ron's arms and started to bawl like a two year old. At least, now they are together. Now I can get away from that pest. He will be thrilled that he won't have to be around Lavendar and Parvati. He will be glad. Everyone will be happy except me. Isn't my life great?  
  
*****  
  
The week had gone one normally except Harry wasn't with us. I don't really mind. Making Hermione cry like that was just horrible. She didn't deserve that she was just trying to make sure that everything was okay.  
  
I think that Mione is still a bit shaken up about that night. Even though she doesn't show it any more.  
  
At least one good thing came out of this. I asked Hermione out the other day and she said yes. We haven't been apart since. The only bad thing is most of the times when we are alone she just wants to do homework. It might take a long time before I can even get a chance to kiss her or be close to her. The closest I have been to her is when Harry betrayed us, the people he let believe where his friends. I don't think Harry will be joining our circle of friends anytime soon. He can go crawl and be friends with Malfoy.  
  
*****  
  
One week before the Halloween Dance and I still don't have anyone to go with. Well at least someone who is decent unlike Pansy. That cow just won't take a hint and leave me alone. The bitch is batty.  
  
I headed into my room. My father demanded to Dumbledore that I had my own room. Dumbledore complied since there where so many extra unused rooms in the dungeons and would only take a few minutes to fix up.  
  
My room was perfect. An emerald green rug that looked like Harry's eye's only better. The walls were painted black and were enchanted to have the stars of constellations and the occasional shooting star fly across, at any hour of the day. On the left side I had a desk with a plush chair. In the middle of the room I had an extremely comfy silver sofa facing my fireplace with a matching armchair on either side facing each other. On the right was my closet and dresser. In the back was my silver and green king sized four- poster bed. So soft you could practically sink into it. All of thing thinks that would have normally been brown were silver. Next to my dresser was the door to my bathroom. It was huge. It had a bath almost as large as the prefects' bathroom. In lamens terms my room was perfect.  
  
When I went into my room I noticed one of my father's owls on bed. This could not bee good. I haven't received a letter from Father since he found out that Harry had stuck up for me. Did I mention that was hell to get out of? I had to tell him that Harry had been highly intoxicated and had no clue what he was talking about.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Your birthday has recently just past and I wish you a truly happy birthday. Unfortunately I have bad news to tell you. Actually I do not know if you would even consider this bad news.  
  
When you were young you were not always with us. You were with a different family until you were one. I know you love your mother dearly and you may not want to hear this but. Your mother did not know nor care to learn how to take care of a newborn baby. That is the only reason you were sent away.  
  
You were sent to a very caring family that cared for you like you where their own. In a way you were. The family you were sent to be with was the Potters. They were your real family. Your real mother was Lily Potter.  
  
What had happened was your mother had delivered a baby, but it died within 1 hour of his birth. The Potters being the caring people they were decided that it might compensate for our loss if Lily gave up one of her twins to us immediately after the birth. You see if a baby is given to another family they can be recognized as the receivers' child only. We casted a charm on you to resemble the Malfoy's family look. Though you would be ours, in your heart you would always have a place for your birth family that lives.  
  
Since Lily missed you dearly we agreed to let you live with them until you were one. And that is what happened. We got you back the day after your first birthday. Where you remained until now.  
  
You may have been wondering why you and Harry have separate birthdays if you are twins. We changed your birthday, to be on one of the Malfoy family's lucky days.  
  
As I said before, the charm on you allows you to Harry a special place in you heart for you true family that is alive. Since lily and James were killed Harry is your only true living relative. You must tell Harry that you are related. Harry deserves to know and could be a great help for you in the future.  
  
Also, due to the fact that you and Harry seem to be starting a friendship, your loyalties will certainly change to honor your true family. With you mother's large regret we have to disown you from the family. You shall be allowed to carry the Malfoy name though only so there is an heir to the manor when we die. But do not get confused you are not welcome to the manor until your mother and I are forever gone.  
  
L. Malfoy\  
  
This can't be happening. I don't want to be related to Harry. He is well. Harry. I am just learning to stand him. How am I going to come to face that Harry is my brother. Father will surely pay for not telling me any of this much sooner. But how can he pay if I no longer have a place in his home. My home.  
  
It is not fair. I should not have to be disowned. Harry will pay dearly for getting me into this situation.  
  
I hunched over onto my bed and fell asleep thinking about how different my life would now be. Living on my own. No more frivolous shopping sprees. No more top of the line everything I can get my hands on. I would have to be cautious. With only about one million galleons left for my life or at least before I began to work. Life is going to be hell.  
  
*****  
  
This past month has been unbelievably boring and intolerable. Not Having Ron and Hermione around is horrible. All of Gryffindor won't talk to me because they are either to mad at me or they are too scared. The only person talking to me is Neville occasionally. I am surprised that I am even bringing myself to go the Halloween dance. It is a Masquerade Ball for students in their 5th year and above.  
  
I plan to go as Hercules. I am a bit wary about wearing one of those toga things in front of people. I overheard Ron and Hermione that they were going as Zeus and Aphrodite.  
  
Maybe I can hang out with Draco at the Ball he is the only person even talking to me. Maybe I can ask that Luna Lovegood girl to dance. She seems weird but she is actually very enjoyable to be around. Don't get me wrong she is probably the strangest girl to exist, but that is what makes her so special.  
  
I think I will go ask her now. She is probably in the library beginning to study for her O.W.L.s.  
  
As I headed down to the library from my room, I saw Ron and Hermione. They had without a doubt left dinner very early. Most likely against Ron's will. Ron glared at me and looked as if he was going to attack me. Hermione noticed it then jabbed Ron and the stomach and gave me a hopeful reassuring look. I smiled at her. Ron didn't like that very much so; I thought it would be best if I just walked away, so I did. But I was only about 10 feet away when I heard footsteps getting rapidly closer. Then I felt a hand grab my arm and turn me around.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Ron yelled at me anger was clearly in his eyes.  
  
"I was going down to the library." I said acting stupid trying to avoid the confrontation. But I really knew what he was talking about.  
  
"You know what I am talking about. Why are you not talking to us? You aren't even trying to make an effort to try."  
  
"Well, I thought I made it very clear that I didn't want to talk to her. It's not my fault that you felt that you didn't want to talk to me either. Or the whole rest of Gryffindor. I was very surprised when I found that Neville was the only one who didn't want to abandon me." I was loosing my temper again. " Now if you are done I have to go see someone." I tried to push free from Ron, but he wouldn't let me go.  
  
"What would make you want to stop talking to Hermione anyway?" Ron looked from me to Hermione and back again. "What has she done wrong to you? And don't tell me that you are going to go meet with Malfoy, are you?" Ron asked for once acting genuinely concerned.  
  
"Hermione was getting into my business. Nothing that was wrong. Or anything bad. She should know by now that I can take care of myself and I don't need anyone watching over me. And since you have to know I am not going to go see Malfoy. It is someone else. But what would it matter if I were going to see Malfoy. He is one of the few people who didn't stop talking to me while you were so skillfully ignoring me."  
  
"Harry, I am sorry I was getting in your business. But I was just worried. I am always worried about you. You mean so much to me. I didn't want to see you get hurt. And there was no way I could help you out of trouble if I didn't even know what was going on," Hermione finally interjected. She took a few steps towards me. Ron let go of me noticing that Hermione was okay around me. Obviously they had planned on seeing me. Ron probably just didn't want anything to get violent, so that was the reason he had held me against my will.  
  
"Hermione, you should know by now that if something was wrong that I would tell you. I always do," I said moving closer to Hermione. Knowing that what I had just said was true to a certain extent.  
  
"Harry, sorry to tell you but you don't. Yeah sure you tell us lots of stuff. But Hermione and I aren't stupid, we know that you bundle everything up your feelings and your thoughts," Ron stated.  
  
Blimey they caught me. But they will never know.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron. And Hermione, I am extremely sorry about what I said last month to you. I know you didn't deserve what I said to you. But you truly need to learn how to trust me a bit more."  
  
"Okay, Harry it's agreed. I will trust you more. But you have to tell us if there is absolutely anything wrong." Hermione looked at me intently. Ron shook his head in agreement.  
  
I stepped towards Hermione and embraced her in a giant hug. We stepped apart. I noticed that Ron looked upset that he had been left out of everything. Hermione obviously noticed to, because we both said in unison, "Ron get over here." Ron's face lit up as he came over and joined a group hug. We parted I realized the time and worried about whether I could do what I had originally set out to do.  
  
"Um. Ron. Hermione. Not to sound rude, but before we made up I was planning on doing something. And I would really like to get it done with today."  
  
"No problem, Harry," Ron said cheery. "See you later."  
  
We finally parted. I heard Ron and Hermione mumbling about something on their way back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
*****  
  
When I got to the library, luckily Luna was still there. I walked up to her and sat down in the chair next to her. She looked great she had cut her dirty blonde hair to just beyond her shoulders. It made her hair look much fuller. I am glad she is not as crazy as she used to be. I think she toned down quite a bit since last year. She is still a bit odd but now you can really see why she had been placed into Ravenclaw in the first place.  
  
"Hello Luna," I said calmly. She looked up a little startled. She probably had been studying all day.  
  
"Oh. Hi Harry," She said happily and closing the book she had been reading. "I was just about to leave for dinner." She must be really out of it I thought to myself. Dinner has been of for almost twenty minutes already.  
  
"Sorry, to tell you Luna," I looked at he apologetically. "But dinner is already over. But you could probably get one of the house elves to get you a snack from the kitchen."  
  
"Oh. Well I better do that then. Would you like to come with me," she said getting up and heading for the door.  
  
"Sure," I said following her.  
  
We walked in silence. Then I decided I should just get to the point.  
  
"Luna, would you like to go to the Masquerade Ball with me?"  
  
"Oh. Harry. I would love to," Luna said and looked at him gratefully.  
  
"Great. Well I have to go. We could meet up sometime this week to talk about our costumes," I said excitedly.  
  
"That would be wonderful. What about tomorrow? I really need a study break."  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
Today has been wonderful. I have my friends back and they are together. I have to tell Draco. He will be so happy that he won't have to hang around me any more. I ran the rest of the way back the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
*****  
  
please R&R 


	9. Author notes Page

Something In The Red  
  
A/n page Disclaimer: I don't own anyof these wonderful characters. J.K. Rowling does Summary: The whole story is basically about Hermione trying to get with Ron. Ron finding out he likes her and noticing that all of a sudden she is changing. There is also a sub plot in there that u may not catch until later on.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
I have no notes it is just the first chapter. I wrote it just to see what your reactions are.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
A/n: Sorry but I was really bored when I thought of this concept. I really need constructive criticism. I think the next chapter is going to be the end. But if you have some ideas let me know. I need motivation. Bye for now  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
I Hope you liked that chapter. I wrote it really fast. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the words to Dirrty. They belong to Christina Aguilera.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Keep reviewing actually start reviewing. Even if you things this stinks on ice. Just tell me. Sry if there is a lot of singing (2 songs in this one) but I still hope u like it. Oh yeh OOTP comes out 21 of June. Woohoo.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the words to tweet's song oops oh my. They belong in entirety to tweet. Not me. Also I don't own the song from Guys and Dolls. Bushel and a peck.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
A/n: I finally brought my self up to writing a new chapter. Also I finally have a beta : AznAngel. This is the most reviews I have ever gotten for one chapter. It would b nice if u review. ok sry it was really lame but please review. And I don't mind flames I appreciate them. Them help me find out what I have to change. So review plz for my well being. This is the chapter when the subplot finally starts to show. Yahh.I hope u like this chapter.  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Sry I haven't wrote in a while but I have been having a major mental and writer's block. Any way I hope you like this chapter. I have lots of little plot twists  
  
Chapter Seven: Sorryit took so long to update I have been busy and lazy and everytime I went to go write something came up. But I hope you like this chapter . sorry bout the cliffy but don't worry bout having to wait a long time I will update sometime before next sunday  
  
Chapter Eight: Sorry I didn't update as soon as I said I would. But I got really busy. I made this chapter longer than normal. Much longer. About double my normal length.i decided that I need to speed up what happened so I jumped rite to one week before the Halloween feast which I made into a masquerade ball for 5th years and above. Hope you like this chapter. IMPROTANT NOTICE: I changed the year that they were in from 5th year to 6th year I tried to fix all the changes but I may not have caught them all. I also made it so that now spoilers from OotP are now in here.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers: Thanks to those few ppl who reviewed. To those who didn't I don't mind but it would be kool if u did. Even if u think that it sucked. Yell at me if I missed ur review and I will add it next time.  
  
ron-weasley5: u have no clue how happy I am that u love my story. And I am even more (if that is even possible) happy that I am on your favorites I am truly honored hope u like this new chapter  
  
MIAKODA: glad you like this story I am grateful  
  
Xoaznangelox: heyy I no I have very bad grammer but u r supposed to b my but but I don't feel like waiting for u to fix my mistakes so o0o well you would appreciaite it if u really liked it\  
  
**Katie mutuo: Katie nice sry that u didn't find chapter 4 funny and thank u for liking the rest of it though *** no this isn't a slash fic but the is a hp/dm friendship and a bit more than that if u have read the last chapter and this time I spent much more than 2 hours riting this I spent about 4 and a half this time okay  
  
Ladylupin: thanks for finally reviewing I practically had to drag u to read it. Lol  
  
Tigerlily: thanks for all of the suggetstions and don't worry there will b no h/d relationship more than friends  
  
Coffeluver: I feel unconfident when ppl don't review  
  
siobhan : heyy thanks I didn't even know it was a good story. I just make it up as I go.  
  
Tayrn : I had no clue that it was funny. **yeah that was my goal to make it something un imaginable. But it is nothing new. I have read many stories when Hermione does that. I was just trying to be kool. Unfortunately I am not. Oh well.  
  
Katie of Gryffindor : thank ya very much. I have a strange brain I don't think like normal people do. And I will keep writing. I had to study for a while and I wasn't getting many ideas. Thanks for giving me the wonderful idea to have this page back here. Now is the time that I give u props for this fa-u-lous idea.  
  
rupertsgurl : no need to fear. There will b more chaps o0o and thankz for adding my story to your favorites  
  
RivanKnight : I hope it wasn't too hard to imagine but I hope u like this chapter it took a while to write but not too long  
  
Meatballhead : updated but not finished more yet to come  
  
**Megs5 : hmm harry Draco I don't know you will just have to wait and find out. But I hope u like this chapter *** thanks that u luv the fic I really apprecite it and yes there is a h/d friendship who nos wat will happen between them my crazii muse never lets me now anything I am going to rite b4 I rite it *** don';t worry harry is not the dominant one he has just been um wats the phrase stressed to the max I hope u like this chapter  
  
Brie : thanks for loving my story  
  
SugarRush : nothings up with the penname sry someppl have called me a slut and I act like a Slytherin no biggie and its just a joke anyway  
  
Hermione Weasley : well hermione did do that aint it great I just had to get her to do some wild stuff lol  
  
NO REVIEWING THIS PAGE! REVIEW THE ACTUAL CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER MOVES. WELL BYE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. 


End file.
